Read-only memories (ROM) are memories typically used for storing data permanently and are non-volatile. Typical implementations of read-only memories comprise a grid of word lines (WL) for selecting a specific information stored in the read-only memory, and bit lines (BL) or columns (Col) for the data output, i.e., for reading out the specific information from the read-only memory. The crossing points of the word lines and the bit lines within the grid define the positions of bit cells storing the information.
Known read-only memory architectures are, for example, based on using additional selection transistors. In such architectures, a bit is not associated with a single transistor but, for example, with an eighth of a transistor. Additionally, the signal path is lead over eight conductive transistors. This leads to relatively large resistance values in the signal path. Furthermore, the transistors have to be contacted from the drain terminal and the source terminal in known read-only memories.